The Starfox Journal
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: When I was a kid, I did not know much about the Starfox team's past, so I decided to make up my own story about them. This story contains MY version of their past, this has absolutely nothing to do with whatever their real story is. It does have some elements of their original story but also has some of my creative touches for the Ultimate Story. So, here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1-How It All Happened

The Lylat System. This small group of planets has been living years of prosperity. The inhabitants have lived in peace until Andross came along.

He was born and raised on Corneria, the fourth planet of the Lylat System and grew up to be a great scientist. He dedicated his life to researching biotechnology. But, since Corneria was a peaceful planet, his work went in vein. Time after time, his mind became twisted and his morals were demented. Andross went mad.

He secretly developed a weapon and used it on the residents of Corneria one day. Many of Corneria's cities were damaged. Andross turned his back on his home world. He moved on to a planet unknown to the Lylat System called Moones.

Moones was a peaceful planet. It was like Corneria, except it was more like a fairy tale. The inhabitants of the planet, the Clefairies, lived in peace for many years until Andross invaded it. He attacked the Clefaires of Moones. They were soon forced to leave the planet.

With the Clefaires gone, Andross has taken the liberty to infect the planet. The planet was poisoned and turned from happy pink to polluted green and yellow. He renamed the planet Venom and made it a planet of his own.

Five months later, reports from Corneria's observation station had confirmed strange activity on the unknown planet, Venom. General Pepper of the Cornerian army sent James McCloud, Pigma Dengar and Peppy Hare of the Starfox team to investigate.

When they arrived, Pigma betrayed his teammates and turned them over to his new master, Andross. James didn't make it out. Peppy almost ended up like James but he managed to make it out alive and returned to his homeworld. Now, Peppy has to watch over James' son, Fox, until the youngster's ready to fly an Arwing all by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;" Entry 2-Fox's Very First Friendbr /br / Four years later, Peppy felt that Fox was ready to make friends. He, however was only able to do it on a different world unbeknownst to Andross. So, he took Fox to the friendliest preschool in the universe. Fox: "Peppy, are you sure about this?" Peppy: "Sure I am. This is the friendliest preschool I know out of the Lylat System. Besides, it's not safe for a youngster like you to attend school with that scoundrel Andross on the loose, especially after he did to your father." Fox dropped his head. Fox: "Yeah…I know…I…never had a chance to meet him." Peppy: "I know, kid, I know. He was a great man. I'll never forgive that backstabbing crook Pigma for making your father succumb to his horrible fate." Fox: "Yeah…" Peppy: "Now don't you worry, kiddo, I'm sure you'll be able to fit in to this school. Just focus on getting along with the other kids and you'll be just fine." Fox: "Oh…Ok…" Peppy: "Now then, I have some work to do, so I'll see you in the afternoon. Make some friends while you're at it." Fox: "Ok…" Fox walked into the school as Peppy returned to Corneria. He sat into one of the empty seats. Fox: "It's Ok, Fox. Just try to take it easy on yourself. You'll make it through this." br / /p  
p style="text-align: left;" At that time, a young girl was looking at him. She wore cute, white and pink shoes with light pink socks, a pink overall skirt and a white blouse. She had long blonde hair and a golden crown to match it. She walked up to Fox. Girl: "Hello, what's your name?" Fox looked up at her. Fox: "Huh? Oh! My name's Fox. What's yours?" Girl: "My name is Princess Toadstool Peach. I heard about what happened to your father. It's very sad." Fox: "Yeah, I know." Peach: "Who was that rabbit guy with you?" Fox: "That was Peppy. He was a good friend of my dad before my dad…" He paused. Peach her hand on Fox's shoulder. Peach: "I'm so sorry." Fox: "Thank you, Peach." Peach: "So, what is he doing with you. Is he like your stepfather?" Fox: "Kind of. He's watching over me until I become an experienced pilot and get back at the monster who took my father away." Peach: "That's nice. He seems like a really good guy." Fox: "Oh, he is. He told me stories about my dad when he was still alive. He told me that my dad of one of the best pilots he has ever known. Peppy said he was proud to be my dad's wingman." Peach: "Sounds great, Fox. You know what? I think you're cute." Fox blushed. Fox: "Oh, shucks, Peach." Peach: "Anyway, I also heard about the terrible things that happened to your home world. I'm sorry about that, too. That must have been a horrible experience." Fox: "Well, I was still a baby when my planet was attacked. I don't have any memory of that catastrophe." Peach: "Oh, well, that's a relief." Fox: "Yeah. Enough about me, tell me about you." Peach: "Well, my parents are king and queen of the entire Mushroom Kingdom. They look over our peaceful kingdom until I'm ready to look over it, myself. I know I'm going to do a great job. I can hardly wait till I'm a grown princess. Maybe after school, I can show you around the kingdom." Fox: "That sounds great." Peach: "Splendid. How about I'll introduce you to some of the kids here." Fox nodded. Peach: "Ok, let's go." And so they walked / /p  
p style="text-align: left;" They soon arrived where the other kids were. She moved on to the first kid in the red cap and blue overalls. Peach: "That's Mario, the dumb kid. He brings a bag of shoes to school each morning because he thinks their his lunch money. Go figure." She then moved on to the next kid in the green cap and blue overalls. Peach: "That's Luigi, Mario's younger brother. He's smarter than Mario, but he's weird. He once said something weird, like C, C is for C, CEEEEEEEEEEE, or something like that." Fox: "Weird." Peach: "Yes, but no one's as weird as…" She then faced another kid with a big headed kid with a yellow cap and fuchsia overalls. Peach: "Wario. He told everyone that one day, he'll raise an army of Bob-ombs to blow up stuff." Fox: "That is weird." Peach: "Yeah…(whispering to Fox) He also has a crush on me." Fox: "Yikes, that's not very pleasant." Peach: "It's not. Let's move on." And so, she introduced Fox to more and more of the kids, including the teachers, who were Yoshis and Toads. Soon enough, they sad down together on a table. Peach: "So, how do you feel now that you have met some of the kids in the school?" Fox: "Um…I don't feel very confident that I'll be able to fit in very well with a lot of the kids here being so weird, but, I'm glad to have met you, Peach. I think we're going to get along just fine." Peach smiled. Peach: "You know what? I feel the same thing. In fact, I feel like we're becoming best friends already." Fox and Peach smiled at each / /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Soon enough, it was lunchtime. Fox and Peach were talking happily on a table until Peach spotted someone. Peach: "Oh, no!" Fox: "What's wrong, Peach?" Peach: "Don't look now, but there's an unpleasant kid here." Fox looked over and spotted an avian-like kid. Peach then pulled Fox under the table with her. Fox: "Who's that kid?" Peach: "That's Falco Lombardi. The meanest kid in school. He picks on the other kids because he's in kindergarten." Fox: "Yikes!" Peach: "I know. Whenever you see him, be very careful. He picks on a lot of the boys here, but for some reason, he would never bully any girls." Fox: "Huh, I wonder why that is. Wait a minute, why are you hiding under the table if he wouldn't pick on you?" Peach: "Because I'm scared for you, Fox." Fox: "What? Really?" Peach: "Yes, rumor has it he has a dad who supports that Andross guy." Fox: "WHAT!?" Peach: "Sh! Do you want him to find you?" Fox: "N-no…" Peach: "Follow me and you'll be able to get out of here without him seeing you." Fox: "Ok…I'll follow you…" As Falco picked on other kids, Fox and Peach slowly crept out from under the table and quietly snuck away. Just then, Falco spotted them. Falco: "Well, well, well, if it isn't that McCloud kid!" Fox: "Gulp!" Falco walked up to Fox and Peach. Falco: "You know, I always wanted to meet you, McCloud." Fox: "What…what do you want from me…?" Falco: "Nothing…nothing but, you." Fox: "Whatever you do to me, I'm not afraid of it!" Falco: "Ooh, we've got ourselves a wise guy here. Ok, I'll give everything I've got." He then lifted Fox by the shirt. Fox: "Hey! Put me down!" Falco: "Don't move, cause this is going to hurt." Peach: "Stop! Please! Have mercy on poor Fox!" Falco: "What do you want, Peach?" Peach: "Put him down this instant, Falco. I don't want anything to happen to him." Falco: "Listen, Princess, I just want to teach McCloud here a thing or 2 about being a wise-guy. So, if you could just…" Just then, the bell rang. Fox: "Saved by the bell." Falco: "You may have been lucky this time, Fox, but next time, I'll get you. I guarantee that." He then puts down Fox and walks away. Peach walked up to Fox. Peach: "Are you Ok, Fox?" Fox: "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for defending me, Peach." Peach: "Don't mention it. I don't get it. Peppy said that this was the friendliest school he knows, but I don't see anything friendly about it, except for you, of course." Peach: "Yeah, my father told me the same thing. What's up with that?" Fox: "Adults can be so misunderstanding, sometimes." Peach: "I know."br / /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;" Entry 3-The Mushroom Kingdom Visitbr /br /The parents came to pick up their kids. Fox and Peach walked out together. They then saw Peppy and ran to him. Peppy: "Hey, Fox, how's school?" Fox: "It was fine. Peppy, this is my new friend, Princess Toadstool Peach." Peach: "How do you do?" Peppy: "Well, I'll be, you made a friend on your first day. I knew it was a good idea to bring you to this school, after all." Fox; "Yeah…oh, yeah! I'm planning on visiting her entire kingdom. Is it Ok if I could go?" Peppy: "Why, of, course, you can go, Fox. I am so proud of you. I bet your father would have been proud, too." Fox: "Great!" Peach: "Will you come with us, Peppy?" Peppy: "Why, sure, I would love to. You're such a friendly, young girl." Peach: "Of, course. I'm a princess. I have to be and besides, it is my pleasure to be nice to a lot of people, especially someone who is looking after my new friend." Peppy: "That's mighty wonderful of you." Just then, Fox looked over and saw a guy with a mushroom head. Fox: "Hey, who's that funny looking, mushroom-headed guy?" Peach turned her head and looked towards the guy. Peach: "Oh, that's just Toadsworth, my guardian. He's hired by my parents to look after me because my parents are always so busy." Fox: "You mean they're busy all the time?" Peach: "Oh, yes, they are the king and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, after all." Fox: "Well, that makes sense." Peach: "Come on, I'll introduce you to him." They walked closer towards Toadsworth. Toadsworth: "Ah, young Princess Peach, how was school?" Peach: "It was wonderful. I've met some new friends. This is Fox and this is his guardian, Peppy." Fox: "Hello." Peppy: "Mighty nice to meet you." Toadsworth: "Ah, a pleasure it is for the princess to have some new friends, especially some who are from that poor, devastated planet Corneria." Fox: "You know about what happened?" Toadsworth: "But of course. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows about what the inhabitants of that planet have endured." Peppy: "It was very nice of your people to allow us pay a visit to this place after we discovered it." Toadsworth: "Why, thank you for sharing some of your technology with us, good sir. We hope to one day form a union with your planet and help you in bringing you back to your former glory." Peppy: "I look forward to that immensely." Peach: "Toadsworth. I have decided to issue Fox and Peppy a tour of the entire kingdom, that is if you don't mind, of course." Toadsworth: "I most certainly do not mind, young princess. The more the merrier." Peach: "Terrific! Let's get going!" And so they left. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Peppy, Fox, Peach and Toadsworth soon arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach: "Well, here we are." Fox and Peppy got a moment to look around. A lot of the residents they saw had mushroom heads. Peach: "So, what do you think?" Fox: "Well, I can see why this place is called the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach: "Ha, ha, very funny, Fox." Peppy: "(chuckle) Kids can be so funny. Now, let's get started." So, Peach took Fox and Peppy through the entire kingdom. They visited every part of the town. It was a huge town filled with so many things to look at. They many different people, all different kinds. They even saw creatures they've never seen before. Some looked cute, some looked weird, some looked funny. They discovered new surprises. But the only thing that wasn't surprising is that every people they met knew about the story of their home world./p  
p style="text-align: left;" No words described how happy they were, except that they felt much better. Peppy: "Why, I've never seen such a peaceful place like this, but Corneria." Fox: "Yeah, these people are as kind as ours. I'm amazed in how many of them know about the story of our home world." Peach: "Well, your home world's the talk of the kingdom." Toadsworth: "Indeed, we have dreaded the day we heard about the destruction of many of your civilizations on your planet. It was most disheartening." Fox: "Yeah. I don't remember what happened that day because I was still a baby. I've been so sad and I felt so alone." Peppy: "Well, I am so glad you found a friend as nice as Peach." Fox: "Well, she actually found me. I didn't even try." Toadsworth: "Oh, dear, look at the time. Princess, I do believe that your parents, the king and queen, would be concerned about your whereabouts by now." Peach: "Hm, I agree with you, Toadsworth. Let's head back before they send someone after us. Fox, Peppy, you don't mind if we bring you back to the castle with us, do you?" Peppy: "Why, not at all. We would love to see your castle. Right, Fox?" Fox: "Absolutely." Peach: "Ok, then, let's go now." And so they did. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" They soon arrived back at the castle. There, Fox and Peppy took 1 glance at the place. Peach: "So, what do you think?" Fox: "Wow…it's beautiful." Peach: "Yeah. It will be mine someday, but for now, I'll just be patient and let my parents take care of everything for me." Peppy: "I'm quite pleased with you, Fox. I did believe you would be able to find someone you would call your friend, especially at a school as friendly the one I decided to send you to." Fox: "Well…I'm not so sure about that school being completely friendly, but I was glad to be there." Peppy: "Although, I am quite worried about leaving you there when I left. I just hope things will be Ok for you if you are to keep going to that school."br /Peach: "Don't worry, Mr. Peppy sir, I'll be sure to look after him. I'm going to be the ruler of this entire kingdom, someday; I have to learn how to take care of people." Peppy: "And I'm sure you'll do a fine job, young Peach. Be sure that he stays out of trouble." Peach nodded once. Peach: "Yes, sir." Peppy: "You know, Fox here is just like his father James. He's going to grow up and become what his dad use to have been." Fox: "That's right, I'm going to pilot a ship and make that Andross bad guy pay for what he did to my dad and my home world." Peach: "It's nice to have ambitions, but my dad told me that holding on to revenge is unhealthy." Toadsworth: "Quite right, young Fox, especially when it's a life long passion." Fox: "Yeah, Peppy told me not to emphasize too much on revenge, but I never knew my father because of Andross." Peppy: "Yes, I'll never forget James. Even after that day." Peach: "What day, Mr. Peppy sir?" Peppy: "The day when James did not make it out alive." Toadsworth: "Pardon me, good sir, but you know of exactly what happened that day?" Peppy: "Are you kidding me? I was in it." Toadsworth: "Hmm…this may sound completely irrelevant, but I have not gotten your last name. Care to tell me what it is?" Peppy: "Why, of course. It's Hare." Toadsworth: "Wait a moment! You're Peppy Hare, the sole survivor of that dreadful day!?" Peppy nodded. Toadsworth: "Dear me! I thought that name sounded familiar! You must tell me everything that happened to you that day." Peppy: "Well, I remember it being the day our people picked up strange activity on this planet that none of us have even seen before. James, myself and another teammate of ours, Pigma, flew over towards that planet to investigate it. Upon our arrival, Pigma, that double-crossing pig betrayed us and turned me and James over to Andross, himself." Peach: "Oh, no!" Peppy: "Right. I barely made it out of that gruesome situation alive, but James…he did not survive." Peach: "How terrible…" Peppy: "I would often ask myself over and over if there was something I could have done to save him. I still recall the last thing James told me: to get out alive and be there for his son. Oh…if only there was a way for me to have changed the outcome, things would have been different." Fox: "Don't blame yourself, Peppy. It wasn't your fault. It's like you said; if Pigma hadn't betrayed you and dad, all of this would be over." Peach: "Well, I'm sorry to hear all of that, but it sounded to me like Fox's dad wanted you to live, for Fox and I'm glad you're here." Peppy: "Well, that was mighty nice of you, Peach. Thank you." Peach: "Why, you're welcome, Mr. Peppy sir. (Holding out her hand) Let's be here for Fox together." Peppy hesitated then smiled. Peppy: "Yes, let's." And he grabbed her hand. Peach: "Come on, let's go see my parents." /p  
p style="text-align: left;" They soon found themselves inside the castle. There, Peach introduced Fox and Peppy to her parents. They exchanged a few words, here and there. They gave them a tour of the castle and invited them to a royal banquet. The dinner they had was delicious and vegetarian, even though it looked like meat. They spent many hours together. Soon enough, Fox and Peppy returned home. Peppy: "You have an interesting friend, Fox." Fox /br /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;" Entry 4-The First Appearance of Slippy Toadbr /br / The next day was a brand new day. Fox and Peach walked into school together. At that time, another student arrived along with his dad. Both he and his dad were frog-like people. His dad dropped his son off and left him to walk into school alone. He sat down on a seat not to far from Fox and Peach. Peach: "Wow, another new kid. That's 2 in one week." Fox: "He looks kind of sad. Should we go over there and see why?" Peach: "Sure, why not?" They both walked over towards the new kid. Peach: "Hello." The kid looked up at them. Kid: "Huh? Oh! Hi! Who are you guys?" Peach: "My name is Princess Toadstool Peach and this is Fox. Who are you?" Kid: "I'm Slippy. When I grow up, I want to be a mechanic just like my dad." Fox: "Cool." Slippy: "Yeah…" He looked down and sulked. Peach: "Why the long face?" Slippy: "Well…my dad believes that bringing me to school and making friends is more important than building and coming up with new inventions, at least for someone my age." Peach: "Hm, don't go out much?" Slippy: "Oh, no, I was working on something really cool yesterday, but my dad interrupted me and said that I need to make friends. He needs me to be more social, so he brought me here. Said something about this place being safe and friendly for me." Fox: "My guardian told me the same thing. I started my first day here yesterday. Peach and I introduced each other when I got here." Peach: "We became friends after that." Fox: "So, what kind of invention have you been working on yesterday?" Slippy: "Well…I can't talk about it. It's totally top secret." Fox: "Oh, man, no fair!" Peach: "You're not very cooperative, are you?" Slippy: "Sorry, this project is top secret. Not even my dad knows what it is, but I can't stop thinking about it. I have to finish it. I was so close." Fox: "When you're done with it, can we see it? I like cool things." Slippy: "Sure, I'll even bring it with me when I'm finished with it." Fox: "Great!" Peach: "You know something, Slippy? You're remarkable, to say the least and I'm sure you're going to become very helpful someday, but I have to say, I'm not impressed by how you present yourself. I mean, how long have you been working on this special project of yours?" Slippy: "About a few months." Peach: "And that's all you spent your time on?" Slippy: "Yes, absolutely." Peach: "Hm…" Slippy: "What's wrong?" Peach: "What's wrong!? What's wrong!? You've been locking yourself in your own little world! That's not right!" Slippy: "(Sigh) I know, my dad told me the same thing. He is pleased with wanting me to be a mechanic just like him, but…he didn't want me to be spending too much of my time locked away." Peach: "Your father was right to think that way! It's nice to have a hobby and a goal but they shouldn't be the only things that you focus on. Take me, for example; I have dreams to one day rule over an entire kingdom. I have idealistic goals in mind for my people, but my parents brought me to this school because they felt that I should learn how to be around other people. Fox here wants to become a pilot like is father, James McCloud, so that he can defeat Andross. It's always important to have a goal to reach towards but you need to be able to do other things. You know what mean?" Slippy: "Um…sort of…" Peach: "Slippy, you have to promise me something. You have to promise to stop locking yourself in your own little world. You can't do that anymore." Slippy: "Ok, I promise." Peach: "Ok, keep that promise." Slippy: "I will." Fox: "Cool." So, they sat down together and started talking. Within that short amount of time, they talked to each other about lots of things. They talked and talked throughout that time. The more they talked, the more they got to know about each other. They did lots of things together and found that they have so much in common with one another. They all have dreams to one day help a lot of people and they were all happy with all of the things they want to do./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Later on, they had lunch together. Things seems alright, but that was short-lived. Falco: "Give me your lunch money!" Peach: "Oh, no! It's Falco!" They looked over towards Falco, who was with Mario. Falco: "Well? What are you waiting for? Give me your lunch money!" Mario pulled one of the shoes out of his bad and handed it to Falco. Falco: "What are you doing, Mario?" Mario: "Handing you my lunch money." Falco: "This isn't your lunch money, this is your shoe!" Mario: "No it's not, it's my lunch money." Falco thought for a moment. Falco: "Wait a minute!" He looked under the table and found that Mario wasn't wearing shoes, at all. In fact, they were some coins glued together in the shape of shoes. Falco's mind: "What kind of parents does this kid live with?" Falco stood up. Falco: "What are you wearing on your feet?" Mario: "My shoes!" Falco: "Those aren't shoes, they're just a bunch of coins glued together to look like shoes!" Mario: "No they're not, they're my…" Falco: "Shut up and give me those!" Falco pulled off Mario's "shoes" and ran off. Mario bursts into tears. Mario: "My shoes! Wah!" Fox got up and walked over towards Mario. Peach: "Fox, what are you doing? Falco could be back any minute!" Fox: "Helping this kid out." Peach and Slippy exchanged looks then looked back toward Fox. Fox: "Hi." He pulled out 2 shoes from Mario's bag. Fox: "May I borrow these?" Mario nodded. Fox: "Thanks." Fox then put 1 shoe on one of Mario's feet and the other shoe on the other. Mario sat there in awe. Peach and Slippy got up and walked towards Fox. Mario: "This is the happiest moment ever." Peach: "Wow, Fox. I'm impressed. You're the first person to ever show something new to a dummy like Mario." Fox: "Well, it was obvious. I've wondered why no one else thought of this in the first place." Mario: "I'm the only kid in this school to wear his own lunch money. I'M POPULAR!" Fox, Peach and Slippy fell on their backs. Mario began jumping around with joy. Mario: "I'm the most popular kid in school! YAY!" Fox, Peach and Slippy got back up. Fox: "What an idiot!" Peach: "You know what they always say: you can't teach a stupid dog smart tricks." Fox: "I don't think it's said like that, but I see your point." Slippy: "Same here." Falco: "Well, well, well, if it isn't the McCloud kid." Fox: "Gulp!" Falco walked right in front of them. Falco: "Remember what I promised yesterday?" Fox: "H-how could I forget?" Falco: "Well, guess what? I didn't forget, either and I'm going to prove it!" Fox stepped behind Peach. Falco then spotted Slippy. Falco: "Well, what do we have here? Looks like I'll be having frog's legs tonight." Slippy: "Gulp!" Slippy then stepped behind Peach, as well. She stood firmly in front of Falco and held out her arms. Falco: "Get out of my way, princess!" Peach: "No! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Falco: "If you don't get out of the way, I'll…" Peach: "You'll what? Not thinking about harming a delicate girl like me, huh?" Falco: "No, I'll…" Just then, the bell rang, again. Slippy: "Saved by the bell." Fox: "Twice." Falco: "You may have won this round, but it's not over, yet!" Falco walked away. Slippy: "Thank goodness that's over." Fox: "Yeah, but what did you mean by "delicate little girl", Peach?" Peach: "Well, Falco doesn't pick on girls like he does with boys. I guess he thinks we're too delicate?" Slippy: "But you weren't delicate, at all. You were pretty tough. You stood up to Falco." Peach: "Yeah…but he still didn't harm me. There's something about Falco that I just don't understand." Fox looked outward in a suspicious manner. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Later that day, the kids were dismissed from school. Parents picked them up. Fox, Peach and Slippy walked out together. They soon spotted Peppy. Fox: "Peppy!" Peppy looked over and spotted them. They ran up to him. Peppy: "Hi, Fox. How was school?" Fox: "It was amazing, Peppy!" Peach: "We just made a new friend. This is Slippy." Slippy: "Hi." Peppy: "Well, what astonishing surprise. This school seems to be full of them!" Fox nodded. Just then, Slippy spotted someone. Slippy: "Oh, look! There's my dad! Hey, dad! Over here!" His father then walked over. Slippy: "Everyone, this is my dad." Fox: "Hi." Peach: "Hello, sir." Peppy: "Hm…you look familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Beltino Toad, would you?" Slippy's dad nodded. Slippy: "Yep, that's him!" Peppy: "Get out! THE Beltino!? Research Director of the Cornerian Defense Force!?" Beltino: "That's right." Peppy: "I've heard so much about you!" Beltino: "Same with you. I heard about your…nearly fatal encounter with Andross." Peppy: "Yes…I lost a good friend that day." Beltino: "I know. James McCloud. He was a good man, or so I've heard." Peppy: "Yes, well, I'm currently looking after his son. This is Fox." Beltino looked down towards Fox, Peach and Slippy. Beltino: "Oh! A pleasure to meet you, little one. I'm so sorry about your father." Fox turned his head in despair. Beltino: "My son here can understand how you feel. He lost his mother during the day Andross attacked our planet with that terrible weapon he manufactured." Peppy: "Hm…do you know about the weapon that he used on us?" Beltino: "No, it was brand new to me. Oh, if only we were able to have seen this coming, we would have prevented it." Peppy: "Don't worry, my friend. You're not the only one with regrets about the past." Beltino: "So, Slippy, how was your first day of school?" Slippy: "It was great. I manage to make some new friends. Dad, if it's Ok with you, I would like to use my mechanical skills to help out Fox in his goal to one day beat Andross." Beltino: "Not at all, son. I won't mind. It is my dream to watch you become successful in helping others." Slippy: "Thanks, dad. Do you think maybe one day, we can work together on making the Blue marine project that you've been talking about?" Beltino: "Sure, son. I would like that very much." Slippy smiled. Beltino: "But for now, let's focus on having you spend more time with your new friends." Slippy: "Sure, I'd like that very much." Fox: "So, Slippy, I'm looking forward to seeing that project of yours that you have been working on." Slippy: "You know what, Fox? So am I. This is one of my greatest creations, yet." Slippy: "Dad, I can't wait to come back tomorrow. This has been great." Beltino: "Glad to hear it, son. Now then, let's get you back home so you can finish that special project of yours." Slippy: "Sounds great, dad. Ok, guys, see you tomorrow." Fox: "Bye, Slippy." Peach: "Farewell, Slippy." And so all the kids returned home./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Later that night, at the Toad's residence, Beltino and his son returned home. Slippy went back to his room and got to work on his project. Beltino looked up and smiled. Beltino: "What a good boy. I sure hope he is able to reach his goals." br /br /p 


End file.
